


A Wish Lost In Love

by twerkteamlevi



Category: K Project
Genre: M/M, This is a genie fic, if you couldnt tell from the title, please tell me how this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkteamlevi/pseuds/twerkteamlevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Yata is a college student and finds a lame ass lamp at a garage sale. Fushimi is awaiting inside with three wishes of his choosing</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish Lost In Love

Yata Misaki collected vases and lamps. Sure, it was weird, since he was a college student. But he was studying to become an anthropologist, so anything that even resembled an artifact of some sort-well, he needed to buy it.  
This one had been old, very antique looking. A gold lamp with words and designs inscribed in it that were from a whole other world. It had been relatively cheap, so he had snagged it from the old man’s garage sale as quick as he could before walking through the neighborhood back to his apartment, purchase held tight to his chest. He hadn’t heard when the old man told him to use it wisely.  
It’s color was the most gorgeous he had ever seen, the gold hues shining brilliantly in the setting sun as he walked home.  
He took good care of his collection. So as soon as he got home, he decided to clean it up a bit before looking up the language online.  
Yata sat at his computer desk, screen lighting up his face as it booted up. He lifted the lamp, holding it closely to examine the detailing.  
“Mesopotamia, maybe? The Mayans? Damn it, there’s too much shit on it,” he groaned, grabbing a silk cloth that had been laying on his desk to scrub it clean.  
There was a rush of wind as he set it down, and he figured he had left his window open as he typed rapidly, oblivious to what exactly had happened.  
“Hello?” A voice called out.  
Yata jumped from his chair, it rolling away a bit as he whipped around, “Who the fuck are you?!” He screeched at the tall male who was hidden in the shadows.  
He heard someone snap their fingers before a bright blue light shot into the air, lighting up the room entirely.  
The redhead was finally able to get a good look at who had just broken into his house and set off some sort of firework-he was tall, lanky, and gorgeous. He wore glasses, and it made him look extremely dorky. The dark blue caplet he wore looked too retro for Yata’s taste. What kind of robber dressed like that? He looked like he had jumped out of an ad from the 1930’s.  
“I’m a genie, darling. You know, three wishes, blah blah, you know the kind,” he took a few steps closer, holding out his hand, “I’m Saruhiko Fushimi. But you can call me whatever you like.”  
Yata gulped, shaking his hand hesitantly, “Did you drug me or some shit?”  
“Uhm, no, dumbass. You're not insane, nor dreaming, nor on drugs. Look, just make your wishes and get it over with, yeah? I haven’t been out in years and I’d rather not see the mess humanity has become.”  
Yata leaned back against his desk, “Uhm. I’m Yata.”  
“Just Yata? Well, what would you like, master?” His voice sounded a tad bit snarky to Yata, but it was soothing nonetheless, “Oh, no death deal or anything to do with love, ok? Life as a genie ain’t all it’s made out to be when you’re told to murder someone, or force someone into something they don’t even know about.”  
He nodded, running a hand through his hair as he bit his lip, “Do I have a time limit?”  
“What? No. But I don’t think most people have waited more than a few days,” Saruhiko moved to sit on the chair Yata had been in before. He looked even larger in the small seat.  
“Shit. Well, while I debate it, do you want anything? I have water and probably some rum,” Yata shrugged, heading through the living room to his kitchen, but Saruhiko remained seated.  
“How long will this take, kid?” He muttered, looking at his nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.  
He shrugged, “I take a long time to make decisions.”  
“What about money?”  
“Don’t need any. I have enough to get by, to be satisfied by the little things,” he insisted as he filled a glass of water for himself from the tap.  
“Fame?” Saruhiko suggested. This brat was starting to get on his nerves.  
“What for? So people can stalk me the rest of my life?-no thanks,” he snapped back, moving to sit on his couch.  
Saruhiko groaned, shrugging off the capelet and storming to stand in front of the dumbass he had to obey for the next short while, “Listen, I don’t want to be here, on Earth. It’s probably just as awful as it was 100 years ago.”  
“Wait, how old are you?” He looked up at him, not phased by his anger at all.  
“Too old, brat. Now, decide. I ain’t getting any younger.”  
Yata groaned, running a hand through his hair, “Damn, you sure are bossy for a genie.”  
Saruhiko sighed, falling down on the couch next to him, “So...give me a synopsis of the last few decades?”  
“Oh, uh. The internet, boy bands, an african american was president...hoverboards? Not sure anything else is much interesting to you, monkey,” the nickname was something he had done to one of his childhood friends, not exactly the best friend, but a friend nonetheless.  
“Tch, how bout the food?” He crossed his arms, turning to stare at Yata, admiring his features for the first time that night.  
“Not anything special. Just shit that causes heart attacks,” he shrugged, avoiding his gaze. He didn’t like being stared at, usually, but something about the immortal made him squirm-in a way that wasn’t /too/ bad.  
“I’ll have to try some before getting sucked back into that golden prison,” he sighed, staring at the lamp like it was possessed.  
“Well, can’t someone wish for you to be free?” Yata turned to lock eyes with him.  
“Yeah, it’s been done before. But not many people are selfless enough to do so,” Saruhiko said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Can you just decide already?”  
Yata stood, yawning, “Tomorrow for sure. You can sleep on the couch if you’d like.”  
“What?!” He grabbed his arm, and the touch sent lightning through Yata’s veins, “No, no, no.”  
“You’d rather sleep in the lamp? Be my guest,” he chuckled, pulling his arm away as he headed towards his room down the hall.  
He practically growled in response before falling back on the couch, snapping his fingers so he suddenly had a blanket.  
“Night!”

~

Saruhiko hadn’t slept outside of his lamp in decades-no, millennia.  
So to say the least, he was a bit thankful to Yata. Although he would never admit it out loud.  
“Hey, monkey! Wake up,” Yata shouted, shaking him awake. “I have to go to class. There’s food in the fridge.”  
“Woah, woah,” Saruhiko stumbled after him, still waking up, “What am I supposed to do?”  
“Well, there’s cable on my tv, and I’m sure I have some books on my shelf over there you might be interested in,” he said as he slid his jacket on, hand reaching for the door but pausing, turning around to look at him intensely, “And I swear on my life, if you mess with my collection, I will kill you. I won’t be gone for long, just a few hours.”  
Saruhiko gulped, voice caught in his throat as Yata opened the door and left.  
“What the fuck am I supposed to?” He muttered to himself.  
Sighing, he headed back towards the couch and fell back on it, eyes catching sight of a thin rectangular object on the coffee table. He reached for it, picking it up.  
It had so many buttons on it, each one with a different letter, number, or symbol printed on it. He wasn’t sure what button he had hit, but suddenly the screen lit up, voices seemingly coming from the strange box shaped-object.  
He watched intently as two people fought on the screen-it’s like they were there, but not /there/.  
He groaned in frustration, throwing the object to his side as he continued watching whatever it was he was watching.  
‘I want you to kiss me,’ the first character-a short woman- said to a man who stood in front of her.  
The man sighed, reaching up to hold her face in his hand before speaking, ‘Do you know what you are getting yourself into?’  
The woman rolled her eyes, grabbing the man’s collar before yanking him down into a kiss.  
Fushimi was entranced. He couldn’t recall the last time he had ever kissed someone. It was lifetime’s ago.  
He closed his eyes, doing his best to remember what the person looked like: it had been a prince, small in stature but probably the most riled up spirit he had known, with beautiful hair the color of the blazing sun. His father, the king, had found Fushimi’s lamp, and he took forever to decide on his wishes, and in that time Fushimi became entranced with the prince, falling harder and harder for him. And vice verse.  
But as soon as the king found out about their romance, he immediately finished using his wishes, and the departure between himself and the prince was a tearful and torturous one.  
He shook his head to bring himself back to the present, nails digging into his palms.  
But in doing so, he realized that Yata had looked much like the prince. He couldn’t help but remember what the prince’s last words to him had been:  
‘I swear, I will find you in my next life. I will.’  
Fushimi gulped, shaking his head once again.  
It was foolish to believe it was him, ridiculous to believe that it could actually happen.  
Sure, reincarnation was possible, but what were the chances that Yata would be the same exact person that was the man he loved lifetimes ago?  
He fell back on the couch, closing his eyes as he watched the screen once again:  
‘Even if I lose you, I will always love you,’ the woman said before the man embraced her.  
Fushimi drifted off to sleep with some small hope that he could feel that way again one day.  
That day would come sooner than he’d think.

~

“Oi, monkey, where you at?” Yata shouted, throwing a couple grocery bags onto the kitchen island before heading towards the living room, where he heard the TV on.  
He rolled his eyes, grabbing the remote from a sleeping Fushimi’s hand before turning off the TV. He bit his lip, hesitating before putting his hand on the taller male’s arm and shaking him lightly, “Ey, wake up.”  
Fushimi opened his eyes slowly, blinking up at him as if he was confused. Yata screeched when Fushimi reached out to hit his arm, “I’ve been waiting longer than a few hours.”  
“Sorry. I had to stop and get food for the two of us,” Yata rolled his eyes, heading back to the kitchen to unload the groceries.  
Fushimi stood, yawning and stretching out, “I haven’t had a meal in so long.”  
“Well,” Yata shrugged, grabbing several different vegetables, a cutting board, and a knife, “it’s just veggie pasta.”  
“Tch,” the taller male sighs, leaning against the counter and watching Yata’s face intently.  
He couldn’t help it when his mind flashed back to the prince.

~

“Ey, you lanky genie,” the prince teased, shoving his shoulder playfully. “What is this?”  
“Us, having a picnic. Isn’t that a given?” Fushimi readjusted himself on the silk blanket they had laid on the ground.  
“No, I mean…” His thumb brushed along the back of Fushimi’s hand. “What do we have?”  
Fushimi turned to look at him, eyes leaving the magnificent sunset on the water before them, “What is it to you?”  
“Everything,” the prince mutters, reaching up to play with a strand of the taller male’s hair.  
“Isn’t that what humans call love?” He teases, but the blush on his face tells the prince something different than his tone.  
“I suppose it is,” he mumbles, leaning forward to press his lips to Fushimi’s.  
This isn’t the first kiss they’ve shared. But this is the first time that the prince climbs into his lap, hands in his hair as he continued their kiss. This is the first time the prince pulls away gasping before diving back in. The first time he starts tugging at Fushimi’s clothes.  
“Wait,” he catches the prince’s wrist, “It’s different for...genie’s.”  
The prince tilts his head, red strands of his hair falling in his face, “How do you mean?”  
“We can’t...we can’t just sleep with someone. Be it human or another mystical being. We have to choose carefully.”  
The prince’s face becomes worried, his expression filled with dread, “And you don’t want to choose me?”  
Fushimi shakes his head fervently, “I do! It’s just…” He gulps, “If we do, we’re bonded to that person for eternity. We wouldn’t ever be able to love anyone else. And that person would experience the same thing.”  
“So...it would be mating for life?” The prince’s hands are still in his hair.  
Fushimi nods, and suddenly the prince kisses him again before sitting back, “Then let’s do it.”

~

“Ey!” Yata shouts, snapping him from his daydream. “Are you even listening?”  
Fushimi shrugs, eyes avoiding Yata’s because how can he, when he looks so much like the prince? So much like his one and only love.  
“Dumbass. I was /asking/ if you wanted wine,” Yata repeats, pulling out two plates and serving the both of them pasta before placing Fushimi’s plate in front of him.  
“Hell yeah. I haven’t had any in centuries,” the taller male smirks.  
The redhead rolls his eyes, digging through his cabinet for a bottle and a couple glasses before pouring them both some, “So I decided on my first wish.”  
“Oh?” For some reason Fushimi feels a bit disappointed. This lessens his time with Yata. He takes a sip from his glass anyways.  
“Yeah. I want to wish for every girl in the world to be happy.”  
“I can manage that for about a solid minute. Otherwise I’ll black out,” Fushimi rolls his eyes as he begins to eat.  
“Deal. I’ll take what I can get,” Yata smiles, Fushimi’s stomach twists into knots then.  
His smile is exactly the same, Fushimi thinks.  
He rolls his eyes, taking another bite of his food as well as another drink, “Tch. Fine. Let me at least eat.”  
“Never said you couldn’t, you lanky genie,” Yata teases, and Fushimi tenses at the nickname. Yata looks confused, “Did that really offend you?”  
He gulps-because that’s exactly what the prince had always called him-before shaking his head, “It’s childish, that’s what.”  
“Pfft, whatever,” Yata rolls his eyes, shoveling the rest of his food down before going to the sink and rinsing his dishes.  
Fushimi sighs, bringing his plate over and setting it on the counter by the sink, “Alright, so a moment of happiness for every chick in this fucked up world?”  
Yata nods, and Fushimi grabs his hand before dragging him to the living room, both of them plopping down on the couch.  
“Give me a minute,” he’s still holding Yata’s hand, but the redhead doesn’t mind. He just watches Fushimi’s face intently as his eyes squeeze shut and he starts emitting a blue light.  
“This is incredible,” the redhead mutters, hand reaching out to brush along Fushimi’s cheek, his face glowing.  
Fushimi swear it’s just his powers, but he may or may not be blushing.  
“Fuck,” he mutters under his breath, hands trembling.  
Yata notices and clenches his hand tighter, voice nearly a whisper as he speaks, “Was this not a good idea?”  
Fushimi shakes his head, moments later blacking out for a second before he wakes up, head resting on the redhead's shoulder, “H-happy now?”  
Yata nods, wrapping his arm around him as they stand, “Shit. Why don’t you take my bed tonight?”  
“You sure bout that?” He snaps, but it doesn’t sound as snarky as he would like it to.  
Yata nods, helping a wobbling Fushimi back to his room and onto the bed, before the taller of the two pulls Yata down next to him in a dazed moment.  
Yata groans, but tries to get comfortable because it doesn’t seem like Fushimi will be letting go anytime soon.  
And for some strange reason-one Yata isn’t completely sure of-he doesn’t mind it.

~

When Yata Misaki wakes up, it’s in the arms of a man he barely seems to know, but he doesn’t care.  
Being in Fushimi’s arms is comforting, and for whatever reason, oddly familiar to him. Like he’s spent years doing this, just resting in his arms.  
When Fushimi’s eyes open, Yata brings this up.  
“How come it feels like I’ve done this before?”  
Fushimi is so tempted to reach up to push Yata’s bangs from his eyes, but resists the urge and scoffs instead, “Like I know.”  
“Pfft,” Yata punches his arm, “You so do, you lanky genie!”  
There it is again. That nickname.  
It has to be him, Fushimi thinks.  
~  
“Did you really think you two would last?” The king hisses, shoving the prince to the ground.  
Fushimi nearly growls at that, wanting to rush to help him, but two guards are flanking him, holding him back. He spits at the king, a fire blazing in his eyes.  
“You dare defile me?! You are worthless. I’ll be deciding on my wishes tonight and you will be gone by morning. Say your goodbyes,” the king leaves the room, having the two guards follow him.  
Fushimi rushes to the prince's side, and realizes quickly the redhead is crying, “Ey, look at me,” he does, and Fushimi continues speaking, “You’ll find me in the next life, yeah?”  
The prince nods, wiping at his tears furiously, “I’m sorry I never...I totally fucked this up.”  
Fushimi shakes his, “I shouldn’t have let this happen. I should have let you be.”  
He shakes his head, wrapping his arms around the taller male, “No. I’m glad you found me. Whatever is meant to happen will. I will find you again.”  
Fushimi takes a deep breath as he pushes the hair from the prince’s eyes, “I love you.”  
The prince laughs softly, “Love you, you lanky genie.”  
~  
“Why do you keep zoning out like that?” Yata snaps, tugging on a strand of Fushimi’s hair.  
He nearly yelps, reaching to grab his glasses off the bedside table-he isn’t sure when he took them off- and putting them back on, “There are other things I think about than you, your highness.”  
Yata rolls his eyes, crawling out from beneath the covers and getting up, “Like what?”  
“Tch, not any of your business, is it?” Fushimi snaps, pulling the blanket over his head.  
Yata moves to his dresser, pulling out a change of clothes before tugging off his shirt, “Right.”  
Fushimi peeks out from under the blanket, gulping at the sight before him.  
Yata is completely bare now, his back turned to the mystical being and unaware of his wandering eyes.  
Suddenly Fushimi finds himself standing behind Yata, eyes wide as he reaches out to brush his fingers along his bare shoulder.  
“W-what the hell are you doing?” Yata says, but doesn’t turn around.  
The taller male gulps, fingertips brushing along a scar on his back, “You’re him.”  
“What?” Yata’s still frozen to the spot, afraid if he turns around, he’ll be tempted to-well, he doesn’t know what.  
“I didn’t want to believe it...but…” Fushimi gulps, forcing Yata to face him fully before holding his face in his hands and closing his eyes, “I’m gonna share a memory with you, so don’t freak out, ok?”  
~  
Fushimi is full out smiling as the prince-Yata-undresses before him, “are you sure you want this? There’s no going back, you know that, right?”  
Yata nods in understanding, biting his lip as he helps the genie undress as well, “I wouldn’t want to. I know what we have, and it means everything to me.”  
Fushimi reaches out to thread his hands in the redhead’s hair, “It means everything to me, too. I...Gods, I may just be in love with you.”  
~  
Yata pulls away, eyes wide as he gasps, “What the hell was that?”  
Fushimi looks away as he steps backwards, furthering himself from the genie, “A memory.”  
“Then why was /I/ in it?”  
Fushimi groans, running a hand through his hair as he turns to go sit on the bed, “Because...it is you. In another life.”  
Yata quickly gets dressed, before heading to sit next to him on the bed, “How do I know this isn’t some trick of yours?”  
“Why would I trick you about something like this?” There are tears in his eyes now, he knows, but Fushimi doesn’t care all that much, “I-I only get one chance to love someone. One. And from then on out I am bound to that person. For whatever reason, the universe gave you back to me.”  
“If we were meant to be together, then why was I taken from you in the first place?” Yata snaps.  
“Because that’s how this works! That’s how my life-every genie’s life, is supposed to work. If we ever do decide to bond with someone, we go in knowing that they’ll be taken from us eventually. We are eternal beings. If we love a human, we lose them to death. If we love another genie, we lose them to the lamp. That’s how it works.”  
Yata’s gut twists up at seeing his pain, and he reaches to grab Fushimi’s hand, “I know what I want to wish for.”  
“What?” Fushimi is terribly confused, because why would he wish for something now of all times?  
“I wish for you to kiss me,” Yata states clearly, staring into the taller male’s eyes.  
Fushimi’s eyes go wide as he reaches to hold Yata’s face in his hands, “You didn’t need to waste a wish on that,” before leaning in and pressing their lips together.  
Yata lets his eyes fall closed as the genie starts emitting a blue light, much like he had the night before. He can’t understand why, but this feels natural-kissing Fushimi. He knows how to reciprocate, knows exactly how to move his own lips to make him gasp-and he isn’t sure how he knows how to do these things, but he just knows.  
They both pull away after several moments, panting softly, before Yata speaks up, “Can I make another wish?”  
“So soon?” Fushimi teases. “If you want me to kiss you again, just say so.”  
“I would wish to remember everything from that life, but I have a feeling my other idea is better.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“I wish for you to be free,” Yata glances away, and his voice is quiet.  
Fushimi gulps, “Are you sure?”  
He nods, and Fushimi takes a moment to adjust himself before taking a deep breath, and he starts glowing again.  
It’s only a few moments before he topples over, nearly crushing Yata, who begins to panic.  
Several moments pass, and he still doesn’t move.  
Yata stands carefully, helping Fushimi lay back on the bed, crossing his arms over his chest for him. He kneels by the bed, taking his hand.  
He’s glowing again, and to Yata, it’s beautiful. But it’s also terrifying, because it’s dimmer than usual.

It’s nearly two weeks before he wakes up, and in that time, Yata swears he loses his mind.  
Every moment-whether at home or work-is spent questioning what he would do without Fushimi in his life.  
He had only lived with him a couple days-but he also knew him in another life.  
Yata finds himself remembering things. Strange things.  
Like Fushimi’s favorite color. Or that he loved sunrises but hated sunsets. He remembered that Fushimi never learned how to write, only read.  
And in one of his dreams, he saw how Fushimi became a genie.  
That one was a bit more painful. Yata hadn’t particularly liked that night.  
He had just finished eating and immediately crashed on his bed next to a comatose Fushimi.  
In the dream-was it a memory somehow?-Fushimi was desperate to find someone who would accept him, someone who would need him forever.  
So he wished on a shooting star, and his wish came true.  
He was sentenced to become a genie. That way everyone would want and need him in their lives, and he would be perfectly wanted.  
But he would be eternally lonely.  
Yata woke up panting, staring at the male next to him.  
Fushimi was still glowing blue, but so much dimmer than when Yata had first made the wish for him to be free. He was almost white now.  
Yata gulped, staring out the window at the darkened sky. His face felt wet, so he reached up to feel his face, only to realize he was crying.  
He embraced it, bursting into full out sobbing.  
He would lose him again. He lived through a whole new life, only to lose Fushimi again.  
At some point he had wrapped his arms around the taller male.  
Yata had just reduced his scream-sobbing to soft whimpers and sniffles, when he suddenly felt a hand in his hair.  
He jumped, startled, but turned to look toward Fushimi’s face.  
He was no longer glowing, face returned to normal features and his eyes were open.  
Yata sat up, grabbing Fushimi’s face and pulling it closer, “You...you’re ok?”  
He turns to cough before speaking, his voice gravelly, “Yeah. What’d you expect?”  
Yata laughs happily, wiping away his tears as he tackles him into a hug.


End file.
